Sasuke's Return Reloaded
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Same as the summary from the first one! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE REMAKE OF SASUKE'S RETURN. I REDID IT BECAUSE I FIGURED IT WAS ABOUT TIME. IF YOU LOVED THE OLD ONE THE HOPEFULLY YOU'LL LOVE THE NEW ONE AS WELL!! HERE IS CHAPTER ONE!!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN TAKI, AND ANY OTHER CHILDREN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS MAY HAVE. OH AND ANY OCs I MAY BRING IN FOR WHATEVER PURPOSE I SO CHOOSE.

CHAPTER ONE: OF LEAKS AND MISSING YOU!

WARNING: FLUFF.

* * *

Haruno Sakura woke up in the middle of a thunderstorm. Yawning widely, she got up and went into the kitchen for a cherry flavored RC. Sakura went back to bed with her drink in hand and crawled back into bed.

The 25-year-old Anbu captain/Medic sniffled, her thoughts turning to Uchiha Sasuke. Their 4-year-old son Uchiha Taki slept on obliviously in his room.

'Why did you leave me...us...Sasuke?' Sakura thought as she dirfted off to sleep again. The pink haired Leaf princess woke up again around four when she felt her son crawl into bed beside her.

"What's wrong Ta-kun? Did you have another nightmare?" Sakura asked.

"No. My bed got rained on." Taki replied. Sakura frowned. 'How on earth...' She wondered. Taki drifted back to sleep but Sakura remained on the edge of sleep. She felt a drop of water hit her nose and opened her eyes.

"Damn leak. I thought Naruto fixed it." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"A leak am I?" A familiar male voice rumbled.

Sakura sat up in her bed and her eyes widened. "S-Sasuke?" She stuttered.

"In the flesh." Uchiha Sasuke replied. Sakura fell back into her bed and smiled.

"It really is you. Bastard." She said happily. Her eyes then narrowed at him. "What the hell took you so fucking long to come back?" She demanded.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Um...sorry about that Sakura. I had a long talk with Itachi. A very long talk. And I decided that it would be a more suiting revenge to let him live." He replied sheepishly.

Sakura stared at him in shock. "You mean you just abandoned the goal you had your whole life and let him live?" She asked dubiously.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. I did. Weird huh?" He replied.

"I'll say. Why'd you do it? Just out of curiosity." Sakura asked him.

"I missed you and so I decided that it was time to come home. Where I belong. So here I am." Sasuke replied.

Sakura grinned. "You just couldn't stay away from such a sexy babe as myself could you?" She teased.

Sasuke crawled over her and smirked. "No." He replied before he kissed her.

Sakura smiled because all was right in the world of Sakura again. But then she paled. How was she gonna tell Sasuke about his son?

* * *

End of Chapter One. You'd better like it or else.


	2. Meet Taki

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm updating now and hopefully I will be able to update more. Thank you for continuing to read my fanfics. Please R&R Thank you. *bows*

Chapter Two: Meet Your Son, Taki

Sasu/Saku

Ino/Chou

Shika/Tema

Ten/Lee

Naru/Hina

Neji/Hana (OC)

* * *

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her. "Not wrong. Just not sure how you're going to react to what I'm about to tell you is all. And trying to figure out how to say it." Sakura replied. "The best thing is to just come out with it." Sasuke said. "Ok then. You have a son that you've never met. He's asleep right next to you. His name is Taki. I've told him about you but he's never seen you either." Sakura replied.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment in shock before he obediently turned to look at the sleeping boy he didn't notice when he came in. "That's my son?" He asked quietly. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. He's a wonderful boy. He's been waiting patiently to meet you since the day he was born but I think the meeting can wait for a few more hours." She replied softly. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura chuckled softly. "Because you needed to tie up your loose ends. I didn't see the point in telling you before you were ready to hear it. You were so consumed with thoughts of revenge on Itachi that you would have resented me and Taki for forcing you to stay in the village if I had told you." She replied.

"I wouldn't have resented you and Taki." Sasuke said softly. Sakura sighed and got up. "Come on. I'm off for the next two days and this isn't the place to hash this out. I don't want to wake Taki." She replied. Sasuke followed the pinkette out into the back yard and Sakura motioned to the bench in the middle of the yard. "We should have had this talk a long time ago. Before you left the second time. I didn't feel like we were ready for it but now I do." She said. Sasuke nodded. "When you came back the first time, I was ecstatic. I thought you were home for good. I never regretted the nights we spent together in bed learning each other completely. I was overjoyed when I found out I was pregnant with Taki but then you had to leave again. I wanted to tell you so badly to make you stay but I knew within my heart that telling you we were having a baby wouldn't make you stay. So I let you go. Taki doesn't resent you for leaving us. He knew you would be coming back. I made sure to tell him that every time he asked me. He would ask me where you were and I would tell him you had a mission. He'd ask if you were coming back and I would always reply that you were almost home. He's very excited to finally see you. I only have the pictures of when we were young to show him so he doesn't know exactly what you look like. I was afraid Taki would have my hair but he inherited your lovely onyx. He has my eyes though. The Sharingan should still manifest since he's only a little boy." Sakura said.

"You're right. I wouldn't have stayed even if you had told me you were pregnant. I wish I could say I would have. That doesn't matter now though. I'm home for good. Itachi can die on his own. I have no issues with my brother any longer. I only want my family back. And to get to know my son. And hopefully make you my wife." Sasuke admitted. Sakura laughed. "You're not proposing without a ring are you?" She asked. "No. I won't propose until I get the ring. Right now I just want to relearn you and get to know our son. That's all. I can't see us getting married for a while yet." Sasuke chuckled. "Ok. I was worried for a moment. I was going to reject you until you got a ring." Sakura giggled. "Let's go to bed." Sasuke said. "Agreed." Sakura replied.

Sasuke opened one onyx eye when he felt eyes boring into his face. Bright green eyes framed by hair the color of onyx gazed at him placidly. "Are you my daddy? Mommy said you'd be home one day." The boy asked. "Yeah. I'm your father. I'm Sasuke. It's nice to finally meet you." Sasuke replied as he opened his other eye. "Mommy used to cry a lot you know. When I was in bed and she thought I was asleep. She really missed you." Taki said. "I know. And I'm going to make up for my abandoning both of you. I'm not going anywhere any time soon so we can be a family again." Sasuke replied. Taki's eyes flashed with the Sharingan for a second as his eyes narrowed. "If you hurt my mom again, I'll grow up and make you pay." He said seriously. Sasuke nodded, not daring to point out that he had a long way to go before he could even touch him. "I understand son." He replied aloud. Taki nodded as well and smiled. "Mommy usually makes breakfast but she's asleep. She came in late the night before and had to heal herself 'cause she got really hurt. There's blood all over the living room. Uncle Naruto usually sends someone to clean it up but he was hurt too." Taki said. Sasuke rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping kunoichi and headed out to the living room.

"That's a lot of blood." Sasuke commented. Taki nodded. "I heard Aunt Ino yelling at mama about it." He said. Sasuke created a clone to clean up the bloody mess while he went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. "Do you like pancakes?" Sasuke asked. "Not unless they have strawberries in them." Taki replied. Sasuke grinned. "Strawberry pancakes are my specialty." He said. Taki's eyes lit up and he grinned back. "Really? Mama only likes making chocolate chip." He asked. "Yeah. I happen to love chocolate chip pancakes." Sasuke replied. "Oh." Taki said. Sasuke got the ingredients together and started making pancakes.

Sakura opened one bleary green eye when she smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen. For a moment she thought Taki was operating the stove by himself but then remembered that Sasuke was here too and smiled to herself. Sakura rolled out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen where Sasuke pushed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and fried egg whites to her. "I can't believe you remember how I like my fried eggs." Sakura said as Sasuke also pushed a cup of tea to her sweetened with honey not sugar and a splash of milk for a little color. "And my tea." Sakura laughed. The three dug into their meals and Sakura closed her eyes. "You're awesome Sasuke." She said. "I know." Sasuke preened. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't get smug Sasuke. It's just breakfast." She said. Sasuke grinned. "For now." He replied.

* * *

Chapter Two has been completed. Enjoy.

Happy Fourth of July ^_^


End file.
